button_shy_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Stars: Adventure Series II
Two cosmic adventurers are in a tricky scenario and must work together. By rolling and manipulating dice for special abilities and combos, you can be the one that guides them to victory. Twin Stars: Adventure Series II is the sequel to Button Shy's previous compilation release, Twin Stars: Adventure Series I. Both games take place inside the Pocket Universe. Unlike the original, Adventure Series II contains wholly original games that were not previously released. New mechanics this time include a trio of novel keywords: * Reaction - OPTIONAL abilities that trigger immediately upon dropping a die down to this value. The ability takes effect before any combo. * Fatigue - REQUIRED abilities that trigger immediately upon dropping a die down to this value. The ability takes effect before any combo. * Focus - If a successful Skill Check die is used at a value with a Focus effect, the Focus effect is triggered. Syzygy: Waypoints rules for a campaign mode style of play are also available, at least with pre-orders of the game. Scenarios Scenarios included in Twin Stars: Adventure Series II include: * Master The Trials - learn the ways of the light while avoiding the dark. * Beat The Odds - play the Triple Pyramids and try to win big. * Control The Skies - take down waves of enemies with your targeting system. * Sell The Junk - keep an eye on the market and time your sales to earn serious credits. * Destroy The Order - pull some strings, rewrite the rules, and get elected into office. * Serve The Rabble - try to balance your customers' drink orders before they brawl. Expansions Three new Droid Assistant cards and a new Syzygy Mode campaign booklet were offered during the original Kickstarter project as a "Free Expansion". After the Kickstarter, the droids are available to buy for an additional $2. Series II Droid Assistants Droids generally help you along the way but with a potential downside if they malfunction! They add an interesting "third character" to any Twin Stars scenario, giving you something else to think about and manage. The series II droids are: * F1D0 * T.R.IX * MANTIS N.B. The droid assistant cards are "half-sized" cards, measuring at: 2.5" x 1.75" or 63mm x 44mm. Syzygy Mode II: Waypoint - by Mike Mullins "Lost in the Galaxy's outer crust, you'll do anything to find your way back home. Guide 3 characters through a series of scenarios that carry over into each other." Syzygy Mode is a campaign that allows you to play multiple scenarios one after another, in a nice and interconnected way. Characters Characters featured in Twin Stars: Adventure Series II include: * Dain Taubo - An exohuman youngster with unnatural skills. * Grulexon - A wise, old wizard practicing the ways of light. * Gari Obul - An angry and overworked Trellorax mineral broker. * Smiff - A Noolin from Nevenell who is way smarter than he should be. * Zoaze - A Grosksh lord known for her tough love. * Tumbug Firo - Known as "Bug" to his few friends and many enemies. * Mzerzo - More than just a fried brain in a jar. Slightly. * Phaeton - A Quadillion gasbeast looking to wreck havoc. * Hebolt Rom - A transport pilot who dabbles in aerobatics. * Tarla Voke - An ace pilot with a hefty bounty on her head. * Gruffles - A spotted Rhool handyman with a wicked backhand. * "Mad" Anxy - A tentacled Rhool innmaster who has seen it all. Deluxe Game The deluxe version of the game adds to the wallet game the following in a small zippered pouch: * 4 dice (2 smaller, 2 larger) * 30 custom tokens (double-sided, punch-out cardboard) FAQ A FAQ is available for Twin Stars I and Twin Stars II. Videos External Links * Button Shy Games Entry * BoardGameGeek Entry Category:2019 Games Category:Mike Mullins Category:Jason Tagmire Category:Luke Milton Category:1 Player Games